En Modo Sentimental
by DhamarFlowers1.5
Summary: (Sonfic) Varias historias cortas, llenas de recuerdos, recuerdos que no han sucedido realmente. Sentimentalismo y pelusa. Para pasar el rato mientras te tomas un café caliente en un día cansado.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon_

 _"One"_

* * *

-Entonces, ¿te levantabas todos los días a las cinco de la madrugada?

-Algunas veces. Solo entre semana. – él se acomoda un poco en su asiento de ladrillos apilados.

-Oh. – Ella se acomodó las piernas con sus brazos como si no pudieran moverse por sí solas. – ¿Y Cómo era eso?

-Cansado. A veces mis primos me saltaban encima para despertarme. – Hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de tonto al despertar. – Ella se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Eso te divierte Pataki?

\- Uh, sí. – No duro mucho hasta estallar en risas descontroladas. Pensar en él levantándose tan temprano. Mientras busca sus pantalones, todo desubicado, con ojeras y voz chistosa de sueño. Como un zombi pero patéticamente tierno.

-Muy gracioso. – Y con eso, se levantó rápidamente sacudiendo el polvo de sus jeans mientras caminaba hasta la salida del patio por algún lugar que ella no podía ver exactamente.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me digas que eso te ofendió! – Mientras él seguía caminando hacia ningún lugar con exactitud. Ella seguía gritándole y él seguía ignorándola. – ¡Esta bien! siento haber dicho una cosa o dos a tu familia sobre el pijama de conejo ¡¿Estas feliz?!

Ínterin, él se seguía alejando, los bastones en los ojos de Helga hicieron su trabajo acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la noche y ahora por lo menos distinguía una que otra planta en el borde de un camino que llevaba a algún lugar, lo único que sabía era que ya no estaban en el patio, tal vez, seguramente ya estaban fuera de la casa, por un jardín de muchos otros en la enorme propiedad de la abuelastra de Arnold. Parecía como si ya los conociera.

La noche era bastante fría y la brisa le ponía la piel de gallina, su cuerpo mallugado y cansado le decía cuanto quería parar de caminar. Se sentía borracha, su sistema no actuaba de forma normal. Estaba siguiendo a su novio de manera automática mientras trataba de averiguar qué rayos le había pasado, qué la había hecho merecedora de tal falta de atención. No podía hablar tampoco, la brisa se lo impedía, era como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta. Arnold solo pensaba, perdido, no tenía idea del silencio incomodo por el que pasaba. Luego unos minutos más, Helga se rindió en su intento de hablar.

Él seguía caminando en silencio, ella seguía el color verde claro que se movía en la oscuridad. Sabía que era su camiseta y ahora era lo único que veía así que no la perdía de vista. Dio unas cuantas vueltas más hasta que se pudo divisar una cabaña pequeña con tejas color marrón y paredes frisadas color crema, tenía algunos rosales alrededor, varias figuras de cerámica, excluyendo de ellas curiosamente a los nomos, ventanas de madera y con solo una improvisada vela encima de un palo como luz. El camino por donde habían caminado estaba hecho con piedras enormes, planas y blancas, tenían solo el sentido de llevar a la gente hasta la cabaña. Arnold saco una llave de la boca de una rana de cerámica y la abrió la puerta lentamente. Otra vez pensó que ya lo conocía todo, aunque ella sabía que no era así. Arnold le hizo una reverencia para que pasara primero y sintió ganas de burlarse de eso hasta que vio el interior del lugar. Era hermoso.

Era una entrada, no una cabaña como tal. Era una entrada a otro jardín. Pero este estaba lleno de luces de colores, parecía una constelación, como si estuvieras volando en el espacio. Los pequeños bombillos eran lo suficientemente grandes para emitir luz, pero también lo suficientemente pequeñas para verse como pequeños destellos en fría oscuridad de la noche. Estaban colgados de manera horizontal con unos palos que les daban altura.

-Qué tal? – pregunto obviamente refiriéndose al jardín.

-Hermoso. – Aunque todavía tenía la mandíbula floja, ella iba mantener su orgullo. – Aunque podría estar mejor. – y con eso se cruzó de brazos dando una mirada más detallada del lugar.

Los rosales se podían ver perfectamente. En realidad, ninguna rosa era roja, no, ni una sola. Todas eran una combinación romántica y sosa entre el blanco y el…

-Rosa. – Al parecer Arnold estaba pensando en lo mismo. – Es el color favorito de mi abuelo Arnold. Hizo este lugar para su primera esposa. Mi madre me conto de este lugar la noche antes de despegar.

El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Se sentía mágico de una manera inexplicable.

\- Muy romántico ¿No crees? – Arnold sonreía con todos los dientes.

-Si, sí. Este lugar no podía ser más cursi. – Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero sus ojos sonreían.

\- Eso crees. – Dijo con una sonrisa sabionda.

¿Qué está tramando?

Helga iba responder hasta que vio a su novio alejarse de nuevo, sacando algo de su chaqueta mientras lentamente se arrodillo frente a ella. Y no es misterio para nadie que ella estaba a punto de caer desmayada.

\- ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio cabeza de balón? – El miedo era un eufemismo en ese momento.

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto desorientado. – ¿De que estas hablando? – al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, intento levantarse rápidamente, pero, fallando en el intento termino sentado en el suelo de hermoso pasto verde. – Yo… Estaba sacando mi MP3.

\- Ah, ya veo. – El color y la sinestesia volvió de inmediato al cuerpo de Helga. Mientras tanto Arnold sacaba un pequeño bafle del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y el MP3 de su derecha, conectándolos con un cable corto y delgado. Arnold se levantó y le sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba lento. Ella no entendió al principio hasta que pudo escuchar una melodía conocida. – Tienes que estar bromeando.

 _I found a love… for me_

-No. No lo estoy.

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

\- De hecho, estoy probando que esta velada va ser mucho más cursi de lo que creías. – Sin previo aviso la cogió de las caderas empujándola hacia él para bailar.

 _I found a girl… beautiful and sweet_

-Estás loco Arnold.

 _I never knew you were_  
 _The someone waiting for me_

-Oh descuida mi querida novia, ambos lo estamos.

 _Because we were just kids_  
 _When we fell in love_  
 _Not knowing what it was_

El tomo su cadera con la mano derecha y su mano con la izquierda. Su mirada brillaba en sus ojos verdes y su cuello se sentía caliente en las manos de Helga. Rayos, todo ha cambiado desde entonces.

 _I will not give you up this time_  
 _But darling, just kiss me slow_

Arnold tomo su cara con ambas manos acercándola cada vez más lento en el movimiento vacilante de sus caderas, cuando sus pies ya no pueden sentir más que el pasto y los latidos de su corazón. La respiración se hace cada vez más intermitente. Siente su aliento contra el suyo, ¡Está apunto! pero no la besa, en cambio le da una sonrisa burlona y la hace girar.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
 _With you between my arms_

-No le veo la gracia.

Él ríe más fuerte aún.

 _Barefoot on the grass_  
 _Listening to our favorite song_

Llevan al menos diez minutos en el jardín y no se había dado cuenta de que no traía zapatos. Este hecho solo le hizo recordar lo fría que estaba la noche y lo bien que sentía el cómodo pecho de su novio moviéndose en respiraciones tranquilas al ritmo de la canción.

 _When you said you looked a mess_  
 _I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it,_

-Darling …You look perfect tonight. – Ella sonrió al susurro en su oído.

 _Well I found a woman_  
 _Stronger than anyone I know_

Sus pies se movían en perfecta sincronía, unos a otros se unían y se separaban con la sangre corriendo junto con la euforia, como si estuvieran corriendo una maratón.

 _She shares my dreams_  
 _I hope that someday I'll share her home_

\- ¡I found a love! – El gritó. Helga soltó una carcajada ruidosa

 _To carry more than just my secrets_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Helga alzo un lado de su uniceja.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
 _Fighting against all odds_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_

Tomándola lentamente de las manos dio un par de vueltas en círculos, mientras rien como idiotas.

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
 _I see my future in your eyes_

Ahora estaban muy cerca, mucho, tanto que sus respiraciones se escuchaban entre si perfectamente. Helga estaba nuevamente al borde del abismo. La adrenalina corría a los compas de las manos y los ojos de Arnold. Dios sus ojos eran hermosos brillaban con una alegría que no había visto nunca en los ojos de nadie. Ambos, los dos pares, los azules y los verdes. Totalmente perdidos en un mundo donde ya no existía el parque, ya no existían las luces de colores, ya no existía la letra de canción, solo una melodía que sonaba al fondo junto con un sentimiento de realización.

 _Darling You look perfect tonight_

Segundos bastaron. Una fuerza potente e incontrolable que los llevo a encontrarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Suave, reconfortante, como chocolate, como vida, como reírse hasta llorar. Como darse cuenta de algo que estaba predestinado. Algo que está de forma visible o invisible. Algo caliente y necesitado. Una mirada y un beso que dicen todo y nada. Te amo demasiado y eso es poco para lo que hablan sus cuerpos cuando ellos se besan

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
 _With you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot in the grass_  
 _Listening to our favorite song_

La canción esta por acabarse, pero ellos empiezan nuevamente a bailar con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros

 _I have faith in what I see_  
 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_  
 _No, I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight_

Nuevamente sus labios se acercan para encontrarse cuando…

\- ¡Ahí están! ¡Cielos los estuvimos buscando por toda la casa durante una hora!

-No seas dramático cabeza de cepillo… ¿Espera qué haces aquí?

-Era una sorpresa para ti Arnold. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Una sorpresa ¿Por qué? – Arnold todavía desorientado con las manos en la masa, es decir en Helga.

-Una sorpresa Arnold, luego te diré los porqués ¡Todos están aquí!

-Espera que quieres decir con todos. – Helga hizo una mueca extraña.

\- Todos Pataki. Harold, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda… – A cada mención de un nombre nuevo Arnold y Helga abrían más los ojos.

No iba ser una noche tan solitaria y callada después de todo.

* * *

 _Perfect y por supuesto Ed Sheeran no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, lo tendría atrapado en mi yate privado (también inexistente) LOL_

* * *

¡Heya! Chicos y chicas del bajo mundo del fanfiction net XD

Espero que no sea demasiado dulce, sobre todo porque yo soy de las personas que se empalaga rápido. ¡Rayos! ¡¿A quien engaño?! ame escribir esto. Ellos dos han sido mi pareja favorita desde que conocí HA.

P.D: Este cuento también es una pequeña continuación de mi otro fanfic, pero solo sera este, así que los otros no están necesariamente en el mismo universo.

Estamos apenas comenzando. Comenten sobre lo que quieran.

Les mando un abrazo psicológico.

Melody 1.5


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. La canción "Creo en ti" es propiedad de Reik_

 _"Creo en ti, Idiota."_

* * *

El cielo y la tierra se estremecían con cada con cada _trueno_. Las flores, tanto las verdes como las rosadas se hundían en sus pequeños hoyos buscando un sitio para esconderse del peligro. Los animales como las panteras y los monos tenían las pupilas como líneas en su iris de colores, especialmente el verde.

El verde no era un color natural para el iris animal ni humano. Normalmente los niños pequeños nacen con un color de ojos bastante claro que se oscurece con el tiempo y con el aumento de melanina, por lo tanto, es muy raro encontrar a una persona mayor con esta característica; pero ahí estaba, justo a su lado… de casi cuarenta años, caminando. No. Corriendo, como si fuera un lunático de la calle. Corriendo de un lado al otro por la estrecha habitación con paredes de piedra y una puerta con barrotes de hierro. Correr no era lo único que hacía. Balbuceaba, mucho, un montón y muy rápido. Movía las manos erráticamente como si estuviera declarando delante de un jurado, en algún juicio importante, uno al que realmente nunca había asistido porque nunca lo habían acusado de nada. Suertudo. A menudo paraba en su recorrido y le daba pequeños golpes a las paredes laterales llenas de moho, luego seguía balbuceando y corriendo.

Ella lo miraba, quieta y expectante, analizando la situación, pero no maniáticamente, no, definitivamente era mejor mantenerse firmes. No era la primera vez que estaban en problemas, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía tan fuera de sí. Normalmente era ella la que se desesperaba con facilidad en ese tipo de situaciones, Tal vez serían los años de madurez, tal vez sea ese regaño cariñoso auto impuesto para su comportamiento, tal vez la necesidad de hallar un equilibrio entre los calmados y los desesperados, por las razones que sean ella se sentía tranquila y más bien pensativa. Decidió desde el principio de la tarde ignorar las extrañas rabietas de su esposo, de una manera que no lo haría con él. Pero tratar de ignorarlo era difícil cuando estaba actuando tan raro y fue realmente imposible tratar de hacerlo cuando comenzó a llorar.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes, bastante lejos de ella, con las manos en la cara balbuceando todavía, moviendo los hombros y los brazos con cada sollozo que se escuchaba. Ella lo conocía desde los tres años y solo lo había visto llorar dos veces, contando esta ocasión.

Se levantó de la tierra y camino lentamente hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le dio pequeños masajes en la espalda y mientras él lloraba, ella seguía pensando.

-¿Paraste de llorar? Necesito encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. – Falto un poco de voz para que se callara.

-No vamos a salir de aquí. – su tono de voz seguía perdido y lastimero.

\- ¿Y cómo por qué? – Esta vez estaba enojada, ¿Por qué estaba tan pesimista, ahora?

-¡Es una cárcel de piedra! ¡Vigilada por guardias experimentados! – Él nunca le había gritado. Ella decidió que la vejez te hace más débil. Pero ella no era una vieja.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez.

-Esta vez es diferente.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Su esposo la tomo por los hombros y la miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Estamos solos Helga, esta vez no es como las otras veces. Estamos en medio de algo que esta… fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Aun no entiendo cuál es la diferencia. – Arnold gruño, frunció el ceño y se voltio al lado contrario de ella cruzando los brazos. – Que infantil, Arnoldo.

-Cállate, tú no entiendes.

-Cómo no voy a entender, se lo que quieres decir Shortman no soy estúpida, hay un montón de guardias armados y unas paredes de piedra que nos separan de la libertad, pero eso nunca te detuvo ¡Siempre estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance Arnold! ¡Siempre! No me digas que es diferente ¡No es normal que un niño de diez años salve a un vecindario entero de las manos de un millonario! ¿No estaba eso fuera de nuestro alcance? ¡¿Cuál es el problema Arnold?! Conocemos esta selva ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

Soltó un suspiro pesado, lentamente se voltio un poco y solo un poco, sin mirarla aun, jugando con sus manos como un nuevo tic nervioso. Miro al frente con expresión cansada.

-Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. Mis padres conocían muy bien esta selva, mucho mejor que tú y yo y lo sabes, aun así se quedaron atrapados aquí por la enfermedad que ellos mismos habían curado, escaparon de la sombra porque la sombra no los buscaba a ellos. Esto es personal Helga. Esta persona nos quiere matar, sabe lo que nos duele y lo hace por gusto propio.

-Tampoco es la primera vez que tratamos con eso… - ella trato de interrumpirlo pero él siguió hablando.

-Mis padres sabían lo que habían dejado atrás, la sombra no lo sabía.

-La Sombra si sabía, por qué crees que hizo ese estúpido plan para traerte… – espera un segundo. – Esto no se trata de estar atrapados ¿cierto?

-De qué estas ha-

\- ¡Esto se trata del estúpido discurso que te dio el idiota de Marshall! – Marshall era el villano de turno, con un gusto extravagante por el tráfico de animales silvestres.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

\- Que sí. – Oh… ella era la experta en este juego.

-Que no.

-Que sí

-Que no.

-Que no.

\- ¡Que sí! – Arnold se dio un golpe en la cara. Rayos.

-Te tengo.

-¿Qué quieres probar Helga?

-No somos iguales a tus padres. – Ella dijo y supo de inmediato que había dado en el clavo correcto.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

Marshall en cuestión, estaba arraigado a la idea de atrapar a Arnold desde que lo conoció. Arnold tenía un alto conocimiento sobre especies naturales y su oficio consistía básicamente en proteger y preservar todo lo que él quería destruir. Naturalmente Arnold era más astuto y se zafaba de todas sus mañas, incluso de las más ingeniosas, con ayuda de su esposa, ella, que trabajaba como escritora para un periódico local. Luego de un tiempo y una historia digna de Indiana Jones, ambos creyeron que finalmente se había cansado de ellos y los había dejado en paz. Por eso junto las situaciones posteriores, como la maternidad de Helga, se habían olvidado del extraño sujeto.

Pero todo había cambiado con una carta de la federación que les pedía personalmente que se encargaran del hombre, que ahora atacaba la selva de San Lorenzo. Arnold se negó rotundamente al ver la familiaridad de la situación. Pero ellos habían insistido, que sus hijos no estarían seguros hasta deshacerse del hombre, que no tenían opción, que una orden federal no se podía simplemente ignorar. El problema más grande era que todo había sido una trampa ideada por el mismo Marshall para atraparlos en una prisión de alta seguridad en la que había invertido todo su dinero y sus guardias, según sus propias palabras.

 _-Ustedes están muertos para el mundo. Solo hacen falta unos papeles y un acta de defunción para que desaparezcan del mapa. – Chasqueo los dedos para el efecto. – Es una pena. – decía y sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus horribles dientes amarillos. – Realmente siento mucho todo esto. Realmente no tenía que ser así. Pero tú sabes cómo son estos negocios Arnold. – hizo una pausa para beber agua. Arnold le dirigió una mirada de muerte._

 _– Oh, no me mires así Arnold siento mucho que tengas que morir de inanición, al menos puedes ver el lado amable vas a morir al lado de tu linda esposa muy lejos de la mirada de tus hijos. – El hombre debió notar la mirada preocupada de la pareja antes de continuar. – Oh tus lindos niños, pobres, tendrán que crecer sabiendo que sus irresponsables padres los abandonaron para jugar a los héroes en una jungla que no conocían. Pero… sorpresa-sorpresa aquí estoy yo y ustedes están aquí, en mi casa, atrapados. No se les haga extraño que los acompañen… o tal vez y solo tal vez, luego de algunos años pueda aprovechar su pequeño rencor para convertirlos en mis aliados, ya veremos._

 _Helga habría soltado un comentario sarcástico de no ser porque llevaba un gran trozo de cinta metálica en su boca._

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Como ansío escuchar sus incesantes gritillos antes de morir! Pero ¡¿Quién será el primero?! ¡¿Serás tú mi bella amiga Helga?! ¡¿O mi gran némesis, Ar-rnold?! – hablaba mientras reía como lunático. Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande que la del gato de Cheshire._

Helga no había notado el rostro dolido de su esposo con la mención de sus hijos abandonados. Annie tenía cinco años y Philip tenía menos de un año de edad. Helga nunca le diría a Arnold lo mucho que le dolió dejarlos a ambos como madre. Tenía que mantener la compostura.

-Estoy diciéndote, Arnold Shortman que eres el cabeza de balón más estúpido del mundo si piensas que yo Helga G. Pataki voy a quedarme aquí sentada esperando la muerte a manos de otro tonto. Tengo cien años de experiencia tratando con gente así. Esta no es la primera vez que me pasa esto ni la última y si crees por un segundo que voy a dejar a mis hijos solos por quien sabe cuántos años eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. Escúchame bien no te ayude a salvar tu tonto trasero todas esas veces porque pensaba que eras inútil. Porque no lo eres. No necesitas que te recuerde todo lo que has hecho, porque lo sabes y sabes que somos una leyenda, sabes que no cualquiera hace lo que tu y yo hacemos. Yo creo en nosotros Arnold, no puedo pensar como es estar con otra persona pero igualmente no desearía estar en otro lugar. – Arnold la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes. – Arnold nosotros… cuando estoy contigo hago cosas increíbles y soy la mejor persona que puedo ser… Esos niños son todo mi corazón y aunque se que ellos pueden crecer y ser tan buenos como yo sé que lo serán, yo no quiero que ellos lo hagan sin mi. Yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda y no voy a parar hasta lograrlo, moriré en el intento si eso es lo que me espera. No sé si lo lograre Arnold, no sola. Pero tengo la certeza de que podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos en esto…

El se tomo su tiempo procesando todo.

-Oh mierda realmente soné igual que tu.

Arnold soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Sí, es verdad. Ahora eres la positiva.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que serlo.

-Sí… esa frase no te queda. – El aún estaba sonriendo.

-Lo que tú digas, cabeza de balón.

-Así es Helga Pataki, lo que yo diga.

-Esa frase tampoco te queda. – Riendo un poco y aligerando el ambiente. Arnold dejo de sonreír.

-¿Como vamos a salir de aquí?

-No tengo una idea.

Arnold se quedo callado por unos momentos antes de mencionar. – ¿Tienes la pulsera que te regale?

A ella le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba tramando su esposo, se quitó su pulsera estratégicamente escondida en su bota derecha, mientras sus labios se levantaban en una sonrisa cómplice.

 _Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

* * *

 _Tu alma gemela es la única que puede calmar tus demonios. Bueno, ella y tu mismo._

* * *

Todo el amor del mundo a ustedes. Abrazo psicológico aplastante.

¡Los quiero!

Melody 1.5


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del genio Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. La canción Love like you es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe) y Cartoon Network_

 _"Amarme"_

* * *

Helga tenía cinco años entonces, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado no conseguía encajar en el enorme uniforme de gimnasia que le compraron, las medias largas y anchas le picaban las piernas, se raspaban entre ellas al correr, el sudor provocaba que se deslizaran sobre sus piernas huesudas hasta sus pies, haciendo más incómodos sus zapatos, esta vez pequeños, gastados, usados tal vez por su hermana o por algún extraño de pies diminutos aun para una niña de su edad.

Ese día la profesora, cuyo nombre no se sabía aunque lo hubiera mencionado diez veces, estaba en un pequeño banco tomando lista de asistencia mientras bebía de un gran vaso morado. Su estómago gruño por el olor pero lo ignoró rápidamente, no podía darse el lujo de comer en clase. Luego de un tiempo de hablar acerca de un montón de cosas que a Helga no le importaban, les dijo algo sobre empezar a correr en la enorme cancha de concreto.

Al principio era bastante sencillo, correr no era una tarea difícil, considerando que se venía todos los días corriendo desde su casa, pero comenzaba a tambalearse, no había desayunado, pero no se preocupó, un poco más y llegaría al final de su primera vuelta. A cada paso se sentía más cansada, su estómago comenzaba a rugir, su visión se iba, era nublada, casi en negro, siguiendo de manera automática la línea roja del borde, ya no sentía sus piernas, sus manos sudaban y su piel pálida y rosada se hacía aún más pálida y menos rosada. Era como tener nauseas pero sin nada para vomitar. Cuando su pequeño cuerpo apago la función automática de moverse hacia adelante, levanto su pequeña mano para llamar la atención de la enorme mujer.

-¿Profesora…? – Su voz era pequeña y suave, mientras su estómago rugió nuevamente. En ese entonces Helga no trataba de la misma manera a los profesores como a sus propios compañeros, no podía además.

-Podría…- Pero no había volteado la mirada hacia ella. Saliéndose de la fila, toco suavemente la sudadera de su maestra para que la escuchara.

-Maestra. – dijo esta vez más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Haciendo que su maestra la mirara de arriba abajo con una expresión cansada. Helga intento de nuevo, pero el hambre le quitaba el buen genio.

-Llámame por mi nombre pequeña. – la interrumpió.

-Pero yo no-

-¿No te sabes mi nombre? Lo he dicho varias veces nena.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo "completamente grosero" como lo decía la princesa de Loid, Arnold siendo Arnold la rescato.

-¿Señorita Margaret?

-¿Si Arnold? – _Arnold_ ese nombre debía ser de Ángel, el más precioso de ellos, con su curiosa cabeza y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Helga se ve...enferma. – Rápidamente la maestra le da una mirada más consiente a la niña, de hecho todos lo hacen, comienzan a murmurar unos con otros cosas que ella no puede escuchar. Arnold no está hablando; está quieto y triste, a Helga no se le ocurre otra descripción para su cara, se siente bien de alguna manera, le encanta que Arnold este no puede creer que este triste por ella.

-¿Estas mareada? – Helga asiente despacio, contando los minutos de su suerte y el milagro de que su ángel la cuidara.

Su maestra lo piensa un poco, luego suspira de forma pesada.

-Puedes descansar en el salón por un momento, mientras te recuperas, ¿Está bien? – Helga asiente nuevamente y sale del salón.

Ella sabe que es el hambre así que no tiene más remedio que esperar al recreo. Ese día traía una barra de chocolate dietético que se había comido el perro de la señora Vittelo, así que no tenía nada para intercambiar. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos de colores y se propuso pensar en algo que le olvidara el hambre, cuando vio dos mesas frente a ella dos paquetes de galletas y un jugo de caja al lado de una mochila azul cielo. La mochila de Arnold, pero Helga no lo sabía y si a ella le habían enseñado algo era que los grandes y fuertes se valían de los tontos y débiles como el memo que había dejado su comida fuera de la mochila.

Camino despacio, como una espía y cogió uno de los paquetes, tenía seis galletas de contenido, más de lo que podía almorzar un sábado normal en su casa.

Una mordida fue deliciosa. El crujiente chocolate se sentía como agua en desierto, las pequeñas migas calmaban su garganta seca. Lo comía muy lento y lo disfruto tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando sus compañeros volvieron, incluso con el barullo que hicieron al pillarla; la voz de Gerald la saco de su sueño.

-Oye, ¡Esas son las galletas de Arnold! – Sintiéndose como un siervo atrapado por faros, miro al frente en busca de escape. Rápidamente volvió su dolor de estómago, esta vez diferente, le envolvía las tripas y le hacía sentirse muy débil en el pecho.

-¡Ladrona! – Rhonda gritó con su voz chillona de niña, como si le hubiesen robado su diadema de plata favorita, un grito fuerte, alto y claro para que todos escucharan, hasta los que no la conocían. Muy pronto un efecto de domino hizo que todos los niños en el salón comenzaran a alegar, uno después de otro con palabras distintas que significaban lo mismo, palabras que ellos ni siquiera sabían el significado, cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirse en gritos, cada vez más fuerte e inentendible sintiendo las miradas enojadas que eran cada vez más claras. Paso la mirada por cada uno de ellos, uno por uno, entonces lo vio. Arnold sorprendido, viéndola.

¿Cómo era la palabra? Vergüenza.

Como los odiaba. Odio. Otra palabra para añadir a su vocabulario. Pero ella no era Phoebe y se le olvidaban las cosas, también olvidaba los nombres y la manzana que siempre compraba antes de venir a la escuela.

Sus enormes ojos empezaban a sentirse húmedos, sus pequeños labios empiezan a temblar, sentía que su corazón se arrugaba. El paquete de galletas cayó al suelo y sus manos se fueron de manera automática a cubrir su cara

-¡Madame gruñona está llorando! – Mientras algunos niños reían otros miraban incomodos, ella necesitaba salir.

Y luego de tumbar a Harold de un golpe al suelo decidió que el armario del conserje era un buen lugar para esconderse. Y allí se quedó, un tiempo. Lloró un poco más de lo que había pensado tapándose la boca con las manos para no hacer ruido, sentada con las piernas recogidas en su pecho, el estómago aun le gruñía y ya que no quería volver a su salón de clase, se quedó allí, _no tenía otra opción_. Comenzó a pensar en cómo escaparía de la escuela sin que la descubrieran cuando un golpe en la puerta le llamo la atención.

-Helga, ¿Estás ahí? – No necesitaba muchos años ni muchas conversaciones para reconocer la voz de Arnold en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón? – Esta vez el pecho se le encogió diez veces más que su estómago, le causaba dolor físico.

-Quería… Yo… Te vi en el salón. – Lo dijo con cuidado, de la misma forma en la que los maestros hablan cuando están a punto de regañarla por algo muy malo. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que había hecho ahora más que nada, había robado a su gran amor y sabía que no volvería hacerlo nunca más, se sentía muy mal.

-Lo siento. – susurro. Tan suave que Arnold no pudo escucharla.

-Vi…que estabas pálida. Mi abuelo me dijo que eso es por no comer así que… Quería... darte… –

 _¿Qué vas hacer?_

Debajo de la puerta de madera en la pequeña rendija se podían ver sus zapatos embolados, el bolso azul moviéndose y el sonido de algo arrugado, como buscando algo mientras hablaba sobre nada en específico. De pronto, por el mismo espacio aparecieron dos bolsas de galletas de chocolate y un jugo de caja en la pequeña mano de Arnold.

\- Y no te preocupes por lo de antes tu solo…dime si tienes hambre de nuevo, yo podría ayudarte, si quieres. Gerald a veces es demasiado examerado, digo, exagerado.

–… - Nadie respondía a la voz de Arnold, sus pequeños pies se movían ansiosos.

-¿Helga?

 _Te amo._

-¿Helga?

-Gracias. – Susurró. Ahora, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Arnold la escuchara, luego de un tiempo callado frente a la perta, tomo el silencio de Helga como su retirada, recogió su mochila del suelo y se fue.

 _Si pudiera comenzar a ser_

 _la mitad de lo que crees de mí_

 _cualquier cosa podría hacer_

 _y podría aprender a amar._

 _Cuando veo que actúas así,_

 _me pregunto cuándo volverás._

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer_

 _y podría aprender a amar como tú._

 _Como, Como tú…_

 _Siempre creí que sería malo,_

 _y ahora sé que es verdad._

 _Porque, tú eres tan bueno_

 _y no soy como tú._

 _Te has ido hoy_

 _Y yo te adoro_

 _Quisiera saber..._

 _¿Qué te hace pensar que especial soy?_

El chocolate se derretía en el paladar y el jugo que era de naranja estaba muy fresco, pronto su piel pálida, se volvió menos pálida y más rosada, sus manos ya no estaban sudorosas sino inquietas y sus pies no se sentían tan débiles. Las medias larguísimas le servían para cubrirse del frio del piso, limpió su cara con su enorme camisa, se levantó, salió del armario del conserje y volvió a su clase. Enviando una mirada de muerte a todo el mundo. Volvió a la fila de niños y comenzó a correr.

 _Si pudiera comenzar a ser_

 _algo que esté bien para ti._

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer_

 _y podría aprender a amar…_

 _Cuando veo que actúas así,_

 _me pregunto cuándo volverás._

 _Cualquier cosa podría hacer_

 _y podría aprender a amar como tú._

 _Como tú..._

 _Amarme como tú..._

-Lo siento Arnold.

* * *

 _Los recuerdos no son siempre felices._

* * *

Este capitulo es muy especial para mi, verán, yo sufro de hipoglucemia desde los nueve. Esta enfermedad es causada por la falta de alimentación o falta de azucares necesarios para el organismo. No se cura. A mi no me dio porque mis padres no me dieran de comer sino porque yo hacia mucho ejercicio y mi organismo necesitaba el doble de lo comía, a pesar de que comía bastante. Trate de mostrar los síntomas lo mejor que pude en este fic. Viendo la vida de Helga y lo atlética que es no se me hace extraño que ella la posea. Ademas uno de los síntomas mas notables es el mal genio o el desorden hormonal así que le daría una excelente explicación a su temperamento...

Un abrazo psicológico.

¡Los quiero!

Melody 1.5


End file.
